


Warmth

by Johzanne



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caretaking, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rimming, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanne/pseuds/Johzanne
Summary: Things got hot and heavy when Levi was in heat, but the sweetest moments are usually found just before it fully kicks in.In other words, some lazy head while Levi plays the perfect pillow princess.





	Warmth

Levi let out a warm sigh and closed his eyes. Eren rubbed one hand up and down Levi's thigh and even though Levi's skin was slowly warming to a boil, Eren's hands were soft, warm and soothing.

 

He was busy nearing his heat, but he wasn't quite there yet. Maybe he'll wake up with it, or perhaps it won't come until tomorrow evening. Whenever his heat hits, for now he's just warm and getting itchy. It was a calm feeling as much as it was an exciting feeling, but the warmth makes him so lazy that he just wants to spread out on soft sheets.

 

In a sense, that is exactly what he was doing. Eren was sitting on the bed and leaning back against the padded headboard. He was in his sleepwear and his legs were tucked under the covers, legs together and out straight. Levi was comfortably naked and laying on the sheets on top of Eren's legs.

 

Levi was resting on his front with his legs by Eren's sides and his head by the bump his feet made in the sheets. Levi's arms loosely circled Eren's feet while his fingers lazily felt the texture of the material. Eren rubbed over Levi's thighs to help him relax, but the more Levi reacted to the gentle touch, the more Eren started doing to him. 

 

Eren's hands were now rubbing up and over Levi's full cheeks, gently massaging them with his strong fingers and it made Levi let out another warm sigh. Levi moved his thighs a bit to feel the soft fabric against him and bit his lip when Eren's fingers moved teasingly close to between his cheeks.

 

Then Eren squeezed his cheeks and Levi let out a soft moan. And it didn't stop there, because right after that Eren turned one hand so that it was palm up and moved it in between Levi's legs to the small open area behind his balls before pressing his fingers to his prostate and slowly dragging his fingers up between his cheeks.

 

An open mouthed whine fell from Levi's lips as Eren pressed his fingertips to his entrance and turned his hand around so that his palm was facing down. He used his middle finger to circle Levi's entrance or rub over it, changing between the two until Levi stopped gripping the sheets and relaxed into the lulling good feeling. 

 

Levi just needed to feel good. That made him feel calmer and less antsy. It made it possible to keep things calm before his heat fully kicked in, otherwise they would both be worn out by the time Levi really needed to feel Eren. So this, this was good.

 

And Eren was a champ for helping Levi through it without asking for much himself. There were only a few timed Levi could remember where they actually did something together instead of him ending up on Eren's lap with a condom on so that he could come again and again without messing up the sheets, but his Alpha generally preferred waiting until Levi's heat had already begun. His rut kicked in faster if he held back the few days leading up to Levi's heat, which just made the whole experience so much more fulfilling.

 

As calm as it left Levi feeling, he wasn't in a place where he could get any work done. Usually he would read a book or some research, be productive in the last few hours before they went to bed, but with his heart rate spiking every time he was just settling into his calm mood, he couldn't focus on anything really; not enough to be productive.

 

Because he knew how Eren worked, that he gave him more every time he relaxed, it took him that much longer to relax, getting a bit more excited every time he feels relaxed because he knows something is coming. Eren would wait, let Levi's mind drift off, make sure he was fully relaxed before doing the next thing.

 

The next thing Eren did was press his fingers against Levi's relaxed entrance until two of them slid in together. Levi gasped at the feeling, feeling himself pulse slowly around Eren's fingers as he pushed them in deeper. Levi's arm hugged around Eren's feet through the covers and he tensed up at how good it felt when Eren's fingers increased their pressure on his prostate.

 

Levi took two deep breaths and blew the last one out with a shaky sigh as his whole body shivered. Oh, everything felt good. He wasn't all that aware that he was coming, just that it felt so right. 

 

"Did you come again, baby?" Eren said in a low voice and Levi nodded his head, still gripping at the sheets and tensed in such a good way. "I-I want to do that again.... hah, yeah..."

 

Eren hummed and slowly moved his fingers, pulling them out and pushing them back in. "You're not tired yet?" Levi shook his head and then realized the sheets felt god against his face, so he nuzzled the sheets. "Not yet, but getting there..." Eren changed the pace at which he was moving his fingers, now pushing them in with a quick thrust and then slowly pushing them in. "You have me all awake now." Eren said.

 

Levi hummed and arched his back at the good feeling, his breathing now a bit more shallow. "I know... I can smell you." He took a deep breath. "It makes me feel good..." Eren let out a deep hum. "I can smell you too. Won't be long until you're in heat." Levi let out a drawn out, lazy groan. "Five more minutes..."

 

A warm chuckle came from Eren and he curved his fingers, making Levi shiver again. "I'm not far behind you." Levi nodded and started shifting his thighs. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Eren rubbed Levi's one cheek with his free hand. "What are you trying to do, baby?" Levi just hummed and managed to move his lazy legs enough that he was able to rock back on Eren's fingers a bit. "I want you deeper..." Levi breathed out and Eren groaned softly. "Oh Levi, that's not fair."

 

There was a slight wetness around Eren's fingers that gave him the courage to push in with two fingers at the beginning, but that was now convincing him to ease in a third and listen to how it made Levi keen. He pushed all three in deep and curled them before pulling them back out to repeat the process. Levi took deeper breaths and squeezed as Eren's fingers slid out.

 

Controlled deep breathing came from Eren, but Levi wasn't paying enough attention to notice. "Maybe we can try something else..." Eren said in a breathy tone. Levi shook his head and whined softly. "I want to wait... keep it for later... Don't want to be tired for the fun part."

 

Eren shook his head. "You won't be, it's okay, but I want to make you feel better." His fingers kept moving, going faster the more he thought of what he wanted to do. Levi moaned and squeezed the sheets in his fingers before nodding. "I want to feel... mmnh, just something good..."

 

That was all the permission Eren needed. He pulled his fingers from Levi, even though he complained. He lightly tapped Levi's thighs and it made Levi hiss. He had to be really close to his heat for him to be so sensitive to the touch.

 

"On your knees. Don't move much, just bring your knees in." Levi groaned now that he had to move, but he did it with great effort. Eren helped where he could and then moved closer to Levi, making him have to spread his thighs more. Eren let out a heavy sigh. "Look how beautiful you are..."

 

Levi let out a quiet whine and dropped his warm face to the soft sheets. Eren squeezed Levi's cheeks to spread them and saw the smallest bit of liquid come out of him when he clenched at the cool air. Eren took a deep breath and shuddered. It was a little bit, but Levi's slick still smelled amazing. "I want to taste you..."

 

"Oh god yes, please..." Levi breathed out and Eren squeezed his cheeks more. He leaned in and took another deep breath before pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot between Levi's cheeks. The omega shivered underneath him and then moaned when Eren's tongue rolled out and slowly rubbed itself in wet circles over his entrance.

 

Eren took deeper breaths and licked more until all of that taste he had wanted was gone. But he wanted more, so his tongue pressed to Levi's entrance, attempting to push past it, to reach inside and taste more of him. After how long he was playing with Levi, his tongue slid in relatively easy.

 

He drew in a sharp breath when he tasted so much more than he had anticipated and then moaned against Levi before licking with more earnest. His eyes fell closed and he moved his tongue faster and with more force, getting as much as he could and enjoying every second of it.

 

Levi's moans became part of the background as Eren squeezed and parted his cheeks more so that he could push that much closer and reach his tongue in that much deeper. He could feel his own moans against Levi's skin, but just kept going until he found a spot that just kept tasting good and worked his tongue against it.

 

A deep groan came from Levi when Eren started that and his eyes squeezed shut. His hands grabbed at the sheets more, bunching them in his hands and pressing his face to them. "E-Eren, oh my god, Eren, Eren!"

 

The Alpha answered with a growl and moved his hands to rub his wrists over the glands on Levi's inner thighs in a desperate attempt to scent mark him, to let the world that is locked out there know that this one was his and that nobody else was to even try and taste the heaven that was now on his tongue.

 

Levi trembled at the marking and the way Eren was acting. He felt like the most precious and powerful being on earth because he had the strong Alpha sitting obediently still and just taking what Levi would let him have instead of pinning him down and showing him how much his cock could stretch him. Ah, but that would be more than welcome once his heat is in full swing.

 

A whine fell from Levi's lips when he felt himself start to pulse and heat up. It felt like a small paintball popped deep behind his stomach before an intense shock of pure pleasure radiated from it. His eyes squeezed shut even tighter and he was absolutely breathless, gasping in hollow breaths as he just bathed in the feeling. 

 

Eren was rewarded as well, in a way almost as satisfying as Levi's reward. There seemed to be more sweet, sweet slick coming from all around and Eren felt like he couldn't get it all licked up quick enough. He moved his tongue around in Levi before licking the last bit from around the rim just as Levi was calming down and shivering at the feeling.

 

Eren pressed soft kisses to Levi's lower back and rubbed his thighs as they both calmed down, Eren more than his Omega. "Baby, come to bed..." Eren said after a moment. Levi took a deep breath and pushed himself up on his lazy arms. Eren helped him where he could until he had Levi condom free and tucked in under the sheets with him.

 

"I don't think we'll even have to wait until morning..." Eren commented as he tucked Levi in. The now sleepy raven let out a soft chuckle. "I wouldn't mind. I'll get to stay in bed all day." Eren laughed softly and turned the lamp off. "You say that like you'd just be laying in bed all day."

 

Levi hummed. "We might be busy, but I can do it in a way where I'm just laying in bed all day." Eren laughed another soft laugh at the other's sleep-lazy words and wrapped his arms around him. "You're so wonderful."

 

" 'm just in love..." Eren smiled. "Yeah, me too." He nuzzled Levi's neck and pressed a wet kiss to the bond mark there. Levi let out a pleased hum and Eren hugged him before they both tried to get some sleep before the wonderfully exhausting day that was waiting on them.

 


End file.
